The present disclosure relates to computer devices and audio awareness of environments.
During a day a user typically performs multiple actions in autopilot and may not have an active memory about the actions performed. As such, a user may not remember if they turned off a stove and/or shut a door. Previously, a user may have used a network of sensors (e.g., accelerometers and/or cameras) to aid in tracking their actions. However, if the cameras were not activated and/or a user had privacy concerns about having a camera activated, the user's actions may not have been captured.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in awareness of environments surrounding a user.